残念少女 x 口移しのチョコレート -Unfortunate Girl x Mouth-to-Mouth Chocolate-
by Aki Minami
Summary: AKB48 (MaYuki) The adults around me have peg me for a hopeless girl.  Wherever I look, they would all say "she's so innocent".  They call me an "angel" but that's not true.  Appearances can be very deceiving, what I'm truly am is "a devil". I trust absolutely no one. Yet here you are, by my side. Always kind. Always Smiling, Always laughing. Why do you love me so?


A/N: Sorry Everyone! (T^T;) I need to take a little break from writing part 2 of Sternenhimmel ~Place of Promise~ so I decided to finish working on another story I had previous started. The title for this short one-shot is kind of long but I intended for it to be this way.

I was inspired by the pixiv artist, Haz. I usually follow her for her NanoFate fanart, one of my favorite pairing in MGLN.

It was around that time that I stumble upon a MaYuki picture depicting their signature song(?) from the old Team B performance. This prompted me wanting to write a story about them.

Um, I hope you all enjoy this short story and hopefully the next update will be the finale of Sternenhimmel ~Place of Promise~.

P.S. Here's the link to Haz's fanart for you guys to see:

pixiv dot net /member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=37082855

* * *

**Zannen Shoujo x Kuchi Utsushi no Chocolate ~Unfortunate Girl x Mouth-to-Mouth Chocolate~**

For as long as I can remember, the adults around me have peg me for a hopeless girl. Wherever I look, they would all say "she's so innocent". They call me an "angel" but that's not true. Appearances can be very deceiving, what I'm truly am is "a devil".

I have "closed off my heart". I started "wearing a mask". I have been "tricking everyone from the start". I trust absolutely **_no one_**.

Beneath my smiling face, I'm sticking out my red tongue at them. Mocking them. Ridiculing them. Condemning them. Having lost sight of who I am, I wonder which is the real me? When had I lost my way? I can't stop this dual-personality of mine.

"Un-scolding kindness", such is the treatment when I'm young. No matter how unreasonable I act, they all seem to fall for my bluff. Trust and indifference all mean the same thing to me.

Deep inside, I want someone to notice me. I'm shouting out. Screaming for help. Someone please stop me! This dual-personality of mine. What are my true feelings? Even I don't know. I just want someone to tell me...I want someone I can trust...to tell me who is the real me...

* * *

***SLAM**

The door to my room flew open forcing me to look at the intruder. My half sister, Miyazawa Sae had came waltzing in a furious manner. Pacing around my room like a mad woman. Sae always did this when something was bothering her. Bookmarking my manga, I turned my attention towards her.

"What's wrong?" I asked in worry but in reality I was annoyed, I just wanted to be left alone. Stupid Sae and her problems.

"We have a problem." Sae said, stopping and position herself on top of my desk.

I knew it! Putting on a mask of confusion on my face, I prompted Sae to continue with her little problem talk but I had already figured out what this "problem" is.

"The Kashiwagi Group are at it again, this time they manage to snag the Ota Family and took our trade route. A fight even broke out."

"Ah."

"Damn those bastards, we still don't know what they are planning. Ever since mom left on her world tour, the Kashiwagi Group had stop being our friends. They even started fighting and stealing everything us."

"Is that so..." What idiots.

"Mayuyu, from now on Dad and I want you to be careful on your way home. Especially Yuki-chan when you are at school."

"Why?"

"Just as a precaution, I will send Sayaka or someone available to pick you up from school from now on."

"Um, you don't have to. I can get home by myself." I replied with concern, but deep down I was mad. Sae and Dad were restricting my freedom again.

"No can do. We fear for your safety. It could only a matter of time until our rivals get you involve in our family business. You are too young and innocent for these kind of things."

"Fine. Whatever you and dad decided, I will go along with it." Tch. How annoying.

"That's my good little sister. You are always so well behave. If only we could have provide you with a happy childhood..."

"Ah...don't mind the small stuff. I'm happy with where I am." I lied.

"Mayuyu...ok, I will leave you alone now. Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes. I was just about to get ready for bed when you had came in."

"Is that so? Then, night Mayuyu."

"Night, onee-chan."

I watched her leave. Getting up, I turned my computer back on, getting ready to do some dirty work. How annoying this is to be babysit by a bunch of idiots. Why do I have to be confine, chained up in a cage all because of the family I was borned in.

The Miyazawa Group has long since been the most powerful Yakuza Family in all of Japan. The Miyazawa had started out as a vigilante group in order to protect the people but throughout each generation it had grew into a large scale organization. Whether it was luck or bad luck in my case, I feel I was unfortunate having to been born in such a family.

I'm my dad's illegitimate child, meaning I was an unwanted child. A accidental child. My birth was an accidental drunk affair with a prostitute, my mother. Mrs. Miyazawa, Sae's mother, the person I now call "mom" wasn't happy about my birth at first.

Life with my real mother was harsh. She didn't love me. I was abused and bullied by my peers. I hated everything and everyone. At the age of 10, my mother had passed away from drug overdose. Such a stupid reason to die.

It was around that time I had stumble across Mrs. Miyazawa as a street rat. Hearing the news, taking pity on me, she took me in and raised me with love and care my real mother should have. I feel she was the only person I could trust until she decided to travel around the world with her best friend, Mrs. Kashiwagi, four years ago. Somehow I felt betrayed. I wished she could have taken me with her instead of leaving me here with a bunch of idiots.

Dad, Sae and everyone else in the Miyazawa Group looked out for me after that but I couldn't place my trust in them. Nothing had changed at all since the time I was living with my real mom. The adults here were still keep me in the dark, outside of the family business.

If anything, it feels more like they have restricted my freedom. They claim I'm too young and too innocent for the yakuza world. How stupid is that? I just smiled and play the good girl I'm told to be but in reality I'm laughing at their stupidity. The world isn't a nice place to live in regardless of what your occupation is. Even if you are not yakuza there is always a dark side to everything, I learned that the hard way.

Our rival group, the Kashiwagi Group, is the second most powerful Yakuza Family after us. Both families use to be friends until a feuds between our family erupted, it was a stupid reason too! Dad had eaten Mr. Kashiwagi's pudding and refuse to apologized for it. As a result, Mr. Kashiwagi had gotten mad over this and a fight broke out.

Now our family members are fighting and not talking with one another. The only good thing that resulted from this fight was me not seeing Kashiwagi anymore. That girl can be a real a nuisance, plus she was a annoying stalker. A real spoiled princess.

Typing in the password, I was finally granted access to the school computer system. What my family don't know won't hurt anyone. Despite my "innocent looks", I'm a skilled hacker and as such I'm currently hacking into the school computer system. I obtain test answer for every subject when its near midterms and finals. The fruits of my hard work are sold to those who want to cheat for a passing grade. It's a nice way to earn pocket money and I have never once been caught. This is my way of relieving boredom. Finishing my work, I got ready for bed incase Sae decided to come back in and check on me.

* * *

"Are you Nezumi?" a female voice called out.

Looking up from my manga I was perplexed by who was calling my alias. I was greeted with a sight of a pretty 3rd year sempai. Her eyes and smile gave me a bad feeling.

"Why are you here?" I asked wryly.

"I heard from my friends you sell test answers for the right price."

"Why would you even need them? As far as I know, you don't even need to study to be in the top 3. Heck, how did you even know it was me?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

I had all of my customers contact me through email. No one knows what I look like just my codename, yet this girl had came out to me in the open. This annoying stalker girl...

"I have my sources, Mayuyu~" the female smiled.

Kashiwagi Yuki, the daughter of our rival group. The student council president, my stalker, the 3rd year sempai who was smiling at me; I was hoping she would have left me alone in school but I was asking for too much.

I had met Kashiwagi during a social event when mom had dragged me to the Kashiwagi's household. It was there, that Kashiwagi became "smitten" with me. I was the only person to ignore her and not flaunt over her beauty. As a result, she became very interested in me to the point of becoming my stalker. Such a pain.

Like a good little sister I am, for once I decided to heed Sae's warning. Gathering my stuff, I was ready to leave the rooftop when a pair of arms snake its way around my neck.

"Where are you going Mayuyu~?" Kashiwagi whispered huskily next to my ear.

"What business would the student council president have with me?" I asked annoyed.

"There was a rumour going around about a mouse selling test answers to students. The teachers asked me to investigate it but I didn't care. I only took the case because everyone been talking about **_my_** favorite mouse."

"I have no idea what you are talking about sempai. If you don't mind, I'm going to be late for class." Dammit! I've been found out. Of all people it has to be **_her!_**

"Oh? But I do mind Watanabe Mayu, we haven't seen each other for a long time now. Why don't you come with me to the office and we will have a nice little chat? I can excuse you for your lateness, if you like."

Not liking this girl attitude and closeness, I have shoved her away breaking free from her grasp. Glaring at her.

"My~ Why is the little mouse so rough? Did you perhaps want to spend time with me A-L-O-N-E? Right now~?"

"..." As always this girl is _dangerous!_

"Why so speechless, Mayuyu? Was I right~?"

Not caring to answer, I quickly ran out of there and straight into my classroom. It's been a while since I have done something so strenuous that I had to take a moment to catch my breath. Even my eyesight became slightly blurry.

"What happen to you? It looks like you have seen a ghost." Jurina asked, sitting down next to me.

"More like a crazy stalker girl..." I mumbled, closing my eyes and resting my head down on the desk.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing..."

"Suit yourself, although I'm bit curious as to why you aren't wearing your glasses."

"Eh?" Reaching towards my face I..._When did she!? _No wonder why my vision was still blurry. It was because of her and I didn't realize it. I was too eager to get away from her, I had let something this little go unnoticed. _DAMNIT!_

"Mayuyu?"

"Ah, I must have lost it somewhere."

"Wanna go look for it after class?"

"It's fine. I have spare at home. Can I copy the notes from you later?"

"Sure but I didn't take you to be this forgetful."

"Yea..." Damn that _Kashiwagi!_

Matsui Jurina, my one if not only friend I made ever since I had enter high school. Jurina is the complete opposite from me. She's out going, easy to get along with, places her trust on others and she not a liar like me. I guess that could be one of the reason I get along with her but Jurina is naive. She knows nothing about my Yakuza family life or the fact I'm the school computer hacker, Nezumi.

"Oh, Mayuyu before I forget we're going home with my cousin today. I have to stop by her house and give uncle something."

"Your cousin?"

"Yep, my cousin."

"Don't we always walk home with your cousin/girlfriend anyway?" I asked confused.

"Ah, it's not Rena-chan this time. This is my cousin on my mom's side. She's in the same class as Rena-chan though."

"Never knew you had another cousin in this school."

"Yea, this one is a little eccentric. She's always been a busy body that's why we never walk home with her until now."

"Uh huh..."

"You don't seem so excited."

"I'm not. I'm just skeptical about this cousin I'm about to meet for the first time."

"Ah, there's nothing to worry about. Yukirin harmless although I have to warn you she can be pretty scary when she is mad."

"Yukirin?" I asked. For some strange reason that name sound very familiar to me but I wonder where I've heard it from.

"Yep, Yukirin. My cousin we are going to meet."

"Uh huh..." I replied.

Not really caring about this girl I'm going to meet. Honestly, I could care less but just to please Jurina I will meet with this cousin of hers. At least Rena was normal when I had met her maybe this one will be too...

* * *

Curses! I've been had! Of all the people that could be Jurina's cousin and it had to be _her!?_

"It's nice to walk home with you for once, Mayuyu~" Kashiwagi replied happily.

"...It's nice to walk home with you too sempai." _NOT!_ If anything, I want to get away as far as possible from here. _Away from her!_

"I told you to call me Yuki or Yukirin. We have known each other for a long time, there's no need to be so formal now is there Mayuyu~?"

"...Whatever you say Yuki-_san_."

"Mou~ At least drop the 'san' Mayuyu."

"Ah...well, I'm not comfortable with that yet."

"I see you two are getting along." Rena said.

"Didn't know you guys already knew each other." Jurina said.

"Yep~ Our parents are friends. It's more like our fathers have been long time business rivals. While our mothers are the of best of friends. Mayuyu would come over to our place when our parents have a get together and vice-versa.."

"Are your parent's wealthy like Yuki's parents, Mayuyu?" Rena asked.

"Mayuyu's parents are in the same line of business as mine. Right Mayuyu~"

"...yea." Crap. This is becoming a dangerous topic.

"Oh? So they are hotel managers, never knew. You never talk much about your family." Jurina said.

"Yep~ Mayuyu and I are the best of friends, just like our parents."

"Hey! I claim Mayuyu as my best friend. Get your own Yukirin." Jurina whined.

"Ah, is that so. Then~ I claim Mayuyu as my girlfriend.

"_EHHHHHH!?_" Rena and Jurina yelled.

"Why are you guys so surprise?" Kashiwagi asked curiously.

"We didn't know you guys were on that level." Rena said.

"We're not." Damn this idiot!

"Eh? Why not Mayuyu?"

"Because I don't like you." I replied coldly, glaring at her.

"Well, too bad. I like you Mayuyu, since the beginning and I always get what I want. Always~ So you are my girlfriend, whether you like it or not." Kashiwagi smiled, completely unfazed by my icy glare.

"You are dreaming if you think I will ever be your girlfriend."

"Oh? Let's make a bet then. By the end of the week, if you become my girlfriend you have to start calling me Yuki or Yukirin."

"Fine, and if I don't. You will leave me alone forever."

"Mou~ That, torturous Mayuyu~ Make it a month, I can go at least that long without bothering you. Soon I will make you fall in love with me!"

"No. I refuse—"

"Um...guys? Can we get going now? Yuki's chauffeur is here." Jurina interrupted, breaking the awkward tension.

"Can't. Someone is picking me up today." I replied, forgetting about our bet.

"Oh? Who's picking you up Mayuyu? Your older sister or perhaps your bodyguards?" Kashiwagi replied.

"You even have a older sister! What the heck, Mayuyu! Tell me these things, I'm your best friend here!" Jurina whined.

"Stop complaining. I don't even know who's picking me up today."

"As your girlfriend, why don't I take you home today, Mayuyu?" Kashiwagi offered.

"Thanks but no thanks. Your not my girlfriend and its best if I waited." I replied. I'm more scared of Kashiwagi taking me back to **_her_** house.

"But that could take awhile. Why don't you come with us." Rena pitched in, trying to ease the conversation.

"It's fine."

Draping her arms around me once more, Kashiwagi enveloped me into a tight hug.

"Mou~ Don't be so stubborn Mayuyu."

"Sempai you are too close for comfort. Please get off me."

"Didn't I tell you to not be so formal, Mayuyu."

"Oi! Are you two flirting in front of us?"

"Of course not Jurina. I'm just taking this moment to calm Mayuyu down besides, you and Rena flirt around me all the time ."

"I am calm—." I deadpanned before I got interrupted by Rena.

"N-no we don't!" Rena stampered.

"Yes, you do." Kashiwagi said.

Annoyed that I'm being ignored. I decided now was the perfect opportunity to escape from Kashiwagi's clutches but to no avail. It only made her hold on me tighter than before.

"Yuki-san, can you please let me go."

"Ehhh~ I don't want to. I like you just the way you are."

"Well I—"

"MAYUYU!" a loud voice called out. Turning towards the source of the voice, the four of us can see Sae running towards us. I'm saved.

"Mayuyu, sorry did you wait long?"

"Nope. You came at the perfect time." I replied. Kashiwagi was relentless of letting me go at the moment.

"It's nice to meet you guys, I'm Miyazawa Sae, Mayuyu's older sister. Are you guys Mayuyu's friends?" Sae asked in wonder.

"I'm Matsui Rena. It's nice to meet you."

"Me too! I'm Matsui Jurina and Mayuyu's best friend."

"Those two are. Kashiwagi's not." I replied.

"Eh? Ah, Yuki-chan...It's nice to see you again." Sae said cautiously.

"Mou~ It's nice to see you again too, Sae-san and Mayuyu! You don't have to be so embarrassed, no one's going to take me away not even Sae-san here. After all, I'm your girlfriend~" Kashiwagi stated happily.

"No you're not!" I yelled out.

"Mayuyu, stop being so shy~"

"I'm not. Now if you don't mind, I need to get going."

"Boo~ You're no fun. Don't I at least get a goodbye kiss?"

"No." I replied harshly.

"Now, now. Mayuyu is that anyway to treat your **_girlfriend_**? You **_should_** give Yuki-chan a goodbye kiss." Sae said wryly.

For a moment I was stunned by what Sae had said. She was the one who told me to be careful until I realize there was a double meaning behind her words. Something must have happened. Something bad...something that I would hate later on.

"Um, Yuki I think its for the best if you should let Mayuyu go now." Rena said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Mou~ Fine." Kashiwagi pouted.

Letting me go, I regretted my next course of action. Grabbing Kashiwagi by surprised, I leaned forwards and planted a kiss on her cheek. Stepping back, I could see Kashiwagi's face had become flustered.

"There. Happy now?" I asked.

"Un~ I will see you tomorrow, Mayuyu~" Kashiwagi replied, planting a kiss of her own on my cheek.

Walking quickly over to Sae, Kashiwagi's kiss left a burning sensation on my skin. I wish to drown this sensation with cold water. Turning around, Sae and I bid our farewell to the three cousins.

"Mayuyu are you ok?" Sae asked me as we entered the car.

"That girl is dangerous. I don't want to see her ever again." I replied.

"I can see that but unfortunately you have to keep seeing her."

"Why? Didn't you and Dad tell me to be careful of the Kashiwagi Group?"

"Yes, but something unfortunate had come up. You have to be her girlfriend. Its for the best if you two got along with each other."

"I refuse."

"Mayuyu, this isn't something you can refuse."

"Why do I have to be her girlfriend?"

"Well...you see, we had a meeting today with the Kashiwagi Group. To settle our differences and call a truce."

"Ok?"

"And you already know mom and Mrs. Kashiwagi are away at the moment on the world tour. They will go ballistic if they found out we were fighting."

"What else is new?" It seems the both the wife in the families hold the pants in the relationship.

"Um yea...at the Kashiwagi household there was an unforeseen incident that happen..."

"..." I don't like where this is going...

"Apparently Yuki-chan decided to blackmail her dad. Mom and Mrs. Kashiwagi are coming back in two weeks and Yuki-chan decided to tell her mother what happen unless..."

"Unless?" Goddamnit! What did that crazy girl do!?

"I'm sorry Mayuyu, you have to become her girlfriend. There was nothing I could do to help. It was out of my control."

"NO WAY! I refuse!'."

"Please Mayuyu! Dad, Mr. Kashiwagi and I are begging you. We don't want mom and Mrs. Kashiwagi to find out. They will kill us."

"Three grown yakuza adults and they are afraid of two housewives...what stupidity is that?"

"Hey! Housewives are scary people."

"Ugh..."

"Please Mayuyu, do it for me at least? I will get you something, anything you want from now on."

"Fine but I'm not happy about this arrangement."

"I know, we didn't think Yuki-chan was the manipulative type."

"And you guys expect me to be her girlfriend? You selfish adults."

"Well, yes. We are sorry. Our life is on the line here not yours."

"..." I'm doomed!

"Cheer up Mayuyu, it might not be so bad. She just wants to be your girlfriend..very badly. Well we're home."

"Regardless if she likes me or not, I don't like her one bit." I replied, hopping out of the car.

"Just bear with it for a little while. I will think of something to get you out of this mess."

Upon entering the Miyazawa Household, I was greeted by a suffocating bear hug right off the bat from Dad.

"Mayuyu! Welcome home."

"Ugh, Dad let go. You're crushing me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I bet you are, wait until I tell mom what you did."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Please Mayuyu, don't! I beg of you!"

"Uh-huh, then can you explain to me how I became Kashiwagi's **_girlfriend_**, so to speak?"

"Haha..well..you see..."

"It's not a laughing matter _Dad_."

"I'm sorry! Sei-chan and I are in a complete loss. We can only count on you!"

"Sei-chan?"

"Kashiwagi Seijirou, Yuki-chan's father."

"...sigh.."

"Mayuyu, please! Just do us this one favor."

"...Fine."

"Bocchan, we are sorry!" Takamina apologized, as I went farther inside the house with dad.

"Huh?"

"Master told us. Why didn't you tell any of us? We would have understand and stop fighting if we had all known." Sayaka reasoned.

"Um..."

"Stop being so shy, Oshiriko-chan. We all know now. Congratulation!" Yuko said as she came rushing towards me.

"Know what?" I asked confused.

"You and Kashiwagi-chan have been dating since the beginning of the fighting, that's what." Haruna said.

"I have not-ouch. I mean...yea..Kashiwagi-oww I mean Yuki-san is the love of my life. We have been steady now ever since the fighting started. We didn't want to be separated from each other." I lied while glaring at my dad. What a shitty dad, elbowing me from the side. Wait until mom gets home!

"Oh? Who confess first Mayuyu?" Acchan asked.

"Um, Yuki-san did..." That part I know is true since that crazy girl actually did confess to me before.

"Awww, how cute but Bocchan we would have understand" Mariko said.

"Really? I thought you guys wouldn't approve..." I said unsure. Damn my stupid dad he must have lied and told everyone about it.

"Bocchan! We are sorry!" Everyone cried out.

"...It's fine"

"Ok, everyone we should leave Mayuyu alone and not pester her about her love life shall we." Dad said.

"Yes." Everyone cried out, as they left.

"So...what's this about me dating Kashiwagi since the fighting started? That's a whole year!"

"Oh...hahahahha, um well...Sae, would you help daddy here? Please!"

"I told you it was a dumb idea. Look, Mayuyu all you have to do is get along with Yuki-chan and be her girlfriend, that's all."

"...Are you sure?"

"I'm sorry Mayuyu, Sei-chan and I lied to our subordinates."

"You told them we have been going out for a whole year!?" I yelled exasperatedly.

"Yes, well its only so they won't find out. It's also a good enough reason they had stop fighting."

"What?"

"Listen here Mayuyu, if we told everyone that both you and Yuki-chan are madly in love with each other for a long time, they would automatically stop fighting. Sei-chan and I would still retain our manly pride and your mother wouldn't find out about this at all. So under no circumstances must anyone find out about your real relationship with Yuki-chan."

"..." This family is full of idiots! Damnit, mom I hope you hurry back home before dad drives everything into the ground.

* * *

The next morning I was reluctant to go to school. In fact I was more terrified in seeing Kashiwagi above all else. Stepping out of the house I was greet by the one person I wanted to avoid first thing in the morning. I was hoping news about yesterday meeting wouldn't reach her ears, but I guess I was asking for too much...

"Mayuyu~ Let's go to school together." Kashiwagi said as she step out of her car.

"Ah...I didn't expect to see you here." I replied coldly.

"Why not? Afterall, I am your _girlfriend_." Kashiwagi reply with a sly grin. Curses! She's taking full advantage of my predicament.

"Oh! Bocchan's girlfriend is here, everyone!" Miichan cried out. Damn it all.

Everyone had all gather outside in front of Kashiwagi, in order to get good look of her.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Kashiwagi Yuki."

After a few minutes of observing everyone had fell for her charms. Running back to me, they all started spouting nonsense like "she's a keeper" or "our Bocchan is growing up". Something I'm not so happy about.

"We are sorry about the trouble we have cause and thank you for taking care of our Bocchan, Kashiwagi-san." Takamina replied.

"Ah, no no, it's fine. No one from our group were injured from the fighting. If anything I should be thanking you guys for protecting my Mayuyu all this time. I was afraid with everyone fighting something would happen to my poor little mouse." Kashiwagi lied.

"We are sorry for those outburst. As long as you keep Bocchan happy, we won't fight with any of your members." Mariko said.

"Then fear not since I plan too, right Mayuyu~"

"Yea...Yuki-san makes me very happy." I lied.

"Well...have fun at school you two." Sae called out as she walk up to us.

"By everyone, see you all later." Kashiwagi replied.

"See you later, onee-chan." I mumble back.

"Mayuyu~ Guess I won the bet." Kashiwagi whispered into my ear.

Ignoring her, I climb towards the seat next to window to give myself a peace of mind away from her. Following closely behind me, I saw Kashiwagi roll up the window separating the chauffeur and us as she was coming in.

"There no one can interrupt us, Mayuyu~"

"What are you planning?"

"Me? Why nothing of the sorts. I just want to enjoy my time alone with you that's all."

"Uh huh."

"You don't seem so happy to see me Mayuyu~"

"I'm not, if anything I wonder why you went through such great length to get me to be your girlfriend."

"It's because I like you."

"Is that all?" I asked skeptical.

Pulling me forward, Kashiwagi laid me down on tip of her lap. This position was comfortable for my body but unsettling for my mind. Close contact isn't something I'm so use to.

"Such an unfortunate girl. Why don't you let me love you, Mayuyu?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmmm, nothing for now. Just take a nap, Mayuyu. Little by little I will make you fall in love with me."

"That is nothing but a dream." I replied coldly.

"For now it is, but a girl can only dream. It's not impossible and I might have my work cut out for me but one day I will make you love me back."

"..."

"Just go take a nap my little mouse."

I was confused by what Kashiwagi was saying but before I could protest or demand for more answers, Kashiwagi had shielded my eyes shut. Signaling me to go to sleep throughout the car ride. Reluctantly, my body had obey and before I knew it we were already at school.

Getting out, I gave Kashiwagi a good morning kiss before heading to class. Seeing the kiss, Jurina had came up to us and started pestering me about our relationship as we walk. The entire time I was ignoring Jurina and her rambling my mind was elsewhere. It was strange, I have never felt so relax and refresh before until now. Was this all Kashiwagi's doing I wonder. That 20 minute nap in the car was the only time I have slept so peacefully.

* * *

I want you to swap chocolate mouth-to-mouth with me.

The usual kiss is boring.

Twist it around by force.

Let this chocolate melt in my mouth.

I want to taste your love.

Why are you shying away, Mayuyu?

Why are you lying to yourself?

Lying to everyone else too.

I want you to act like the real you.

I know you have already fallen in love with me.

Why don't you just admit it already?

I'm a cute girl.

Yet you ignore me.

Scold me.

Mock me.

Lie to me.

I want to see the real you.

Tell me your real feelings.

We don't care about how other people see us,

Doesn't that make us free?

Yet why are you in so much pain?

Why do you put on a mask of facade?

The more somebody watches us.

The more trouble you become.

Why have you lost your way?

Beneath the blue sky,

Loving one another.

I want you to kiss me deeply.

Off to the side where you hold me.

This chocolate is bittersweet.

Your poison taste so good.

Too good to not close my eyes.

I want to put out so much yet I can't.

You always seem trouble by me.

You shy away from me.

This feeling of mine,

Is the real thing.

I have come to love you since day one.

All the boys,

And all the girls,

Become nothing but animals.

They can't seem to hold a decent conversation with me,

Unlike you.

You don't treat me like a princess,

But as your girlfriend.

To you I'm but a simple girl name Yuki.

It's all right.

The only thing that matters is now.

That's the way love is.

And so I want you to swap chocolate mouth-to-mouth with me.

The usual kiss is boring.

Twist it around by force.

Let this chocolate melt in my mouth.

I want to taste your love.

Swap mouth-to-mouth with me.

Kiss me deeply,

Off to the side where you hold me…

This chocolate is bittersweet.

Yet your poison kiss taste so good,

Too good to not close my eyes.

Can this be my reward?

I want to be yours and you become mine.

I love everything about you.

From your cold behavior to your dual personality.

Even this embarrassed face of yours is lovely.

I have always watched you from day one.

I'm the one who knows you best.

In my eyes you are imperfect.

You are fragile.

Lonely.

Scared.

You are no angel nor or a devil.

Just an unfortunate girl.

So why don't you place your trust in me?

I want to help you.

The real you.

So, Mayuyu please let me in.

Swap chocolate mouth-to-mouth with me.

For the usual kiss is boring.

Become daring.

Drown me with your love.

Thank me with your love.

Twist it around by force.

Let me taste your love.

* * *

Today marks the two weeks anniversary of becoming Kashiwagi's _girlfriend_. Today is also the day our mothers come home from their 4 year trip around the world. At the moment, everyone is at our house arranging a welcoming party. Surprisingly enough our old style japanese house was able to fit everyone.

Kashiwagi's and my dad both went to the airport to pick up our mother. Sae was left in charge of the welcoming party, making everyone running around all raggedy trying to perfect everything. While, Kashiwagi, herself is no where to be seen for the past hour. In fact, I have no idea where she's could be since the moment she was call out by Sae.

Little by little I've gotten use to her presences that I had forgotten what it feels like to be by myself. It was truly worrisome. I had grown to enjoy my time with her. When I'm not with her, I would think about her. I fear I might have actually fallen in love with Kashiwagi like she had hope.

But I won't admit it. I'm too use to this feeling of emptiness. Memories and feelings of the past came back to me. I had forgotten with the way things are now, its only a matter of time before I'm betrayed again. If I tell her the truth, it would be her win. Her chance to destroy me. This gap of emptiness would only grow bigger.

This agonizing feeling of being hurt. The feeling of being betray. The feeling of loneliness. The feeling of being cold. Deep down I had just wanted someone to be my side. Someone to just save me. Someone to just see me for the real me. To love the real me. Kashiwagi had granted my wish for the time being, but it all ends here.

Any farther with this girfriend business, my walls would soon come crumbling down. The walls I work so hard to make, to protect myself from getting hurt. Today will be just like any other day. I will just be like my old self. Hiding behind a mask of lies. Our little game of lies will come to an end. I won't give her a chance to act.

How do I know if Kashiwagi is really in love with me? I can't seem to know what she is thinking. Why is she the only one I can't read? Behind her kind smile, her eyes give her away. She's been planning something. Looking for something...but what does she truly want?

Getting up from my desk, I walk out of the room just in time for Kashiwagi to bump into me. Falling to the ground, Kashiwagi steady herself upright and reach out towards me.

"Are you alright, Mayuyu?" Kashiwagi asked, extending a helping hand.

"I'm fine." I replied coldly.

Brushing the hand away, I stood up by myself ready to exit the room. Only to be stop by Kashiwagi blocking the doorway.

"What's wrong? You seem colder than usual." Kashiwagi asked worriedly.

"It's nothing. You're in the way. Can you please step aside?"

"Not until you tell me why you are acting like this."

Glaring at her, I was about to shove Kashiwagi to the side until Sae had stepped in.

"Yuki-chan, can you help take this into the living room for me?" Sae called out, holding a vase of flowers.

"Sure. Mayuyu, we will continue this later." Kissing me on the lips, Kashiwagi left with the vase in tow rather quickly.

"What was that about Mayuyu?" Sae asked.

"It's nothing." I growled.

"Well someone seem to be in a grumpy mood. Just remember to play nice."

"How long must I continue this game of charade?"

"I guess until Yuki-chan gets bored of you?"

"That doesn't exactly help. What about my feelings?"

"What feelings? You don't even like her. You always complain how annoying she is so just wait it out. She will get bored of you, eventually. If anything why don't you do something to make her want to break up with you?"

"..." Stupid Sae! I really do like Kashiwagi now. It's just...

"Mayuyu?"

"It's nothing. I'm just on edge since I haven't seen mom for a while." I sighed.

"Ah, is that so. Well knowing mom, I bet you she will have some outrageous stories to tell us."

"Mmmm. That's true." I agreed.

Mom can be a bit eccentric and wild. Hence, it is also why dad seem to be afraid of her. It's no wonder Mrs. Kashiwagi and mom get along real well. Those two seem to be sadist who enjoy tormenting their husband.

***BANG**

"What was that?" I asked confused. Is that...

"Oh no..." Sae muttered.

"I'M BACK EVERYONE! AND I BROUGHT BACK SOUVENIRS!" a loud voice called out.

"...Mom is loud and energetic as usual." I deadpanned.

"It seems she didn't change in the last four years."

***BOOOOM**

"You don't think she..."

"...I hope not..."

***BOOOOM**

"..."

"Oh dear god. Let's go Mayuyu, before mom blow the house down again."

* * *

It was better than what we had imagine when the both of us arrived to the scene. Mom had only blow up the front gates. As to where she got the explosive was a story for another day. Dad and Mr. Kashiwagi were slightly bruised around the face. It seems they took quite a beating. Maybe they had tried to stop mom from partying **_too_** much.

Off to the corner I can see Kashiwagi and her mother talking to each other happily. Based on Kashiwagi's delighted face, she must be talking about me. She only gets this happy when I'm around or being mention.

"Mayu-chan! How is my little girl doing?" Mom asked as she grab hold of me.

"Oh my, look at how much you have grown since the time I was away."

"Urgh, hello mom. Welcome back." I replied, desperately trying to breath.

What is with my parents trying to suffocate me!?

"Mommy, I think you're killing Mayuyu." Sae replied.

"Oh...sorry dear. Mama doesn't know her own strength."

"Cough...cough...it's fine. You're a strong woman after all. That kind of strength is needed in the yakuza world after all."

"I see. And look at you Sae-chan, it seems you have gotten more handsome since my time away. It seems you take after your father. Sigh. I wish you were more like me."

"Haha, it nice to have you back mommy."

"Here, you guys go. Chocolates from Russia."

"Thank you~" I replied.

"Chocolates? Really!? Mommy we are not kids." Sae whined.

"Well to me you two are still my little girls."

"Mou~" Sae pouted.

"So~ What's this I hear from your father about you having a girlfriend. With Shizu-chan's daughter no less. Why didn't you tell Mama about this?"

"Well..."

"My little girl is finally growing up and I wasn't there to see it. So how far did you and Yuki-chan go?"

"Ummm, the truth is..."

"Mommy isn't it a bit personal to ask Mayuyu all of a sudden?"

"Hush dear, I just want to know how serious Mayu-chan is about Yuki-chan. If anything I would like to have Yuki-chan as my daughter-in-law."

"Haah!?" Sae and I replied at the same time.

"Yuki-chan is such a great catch, so how serious are you about her Mayu-chan?"

"Well..um I..." I look towards Sae for help but she was clueless just as I was.

At the last second God seem to take pity on my by sending me a Goddess to help me...

"Mayuyu!" Kashiwagi called out happily, follow closely by her mother.

"Ah Shizu-chan. Yuki-chan. Good timing, I was asking Mayu-chan here how serious you guys were."

"Oh? That's easy to answer. I love Mayuyu. I hope to get marry to her soon in the near future." Kashiwagi replied happily.

...it seems God really hated me and send not a Goddess but a Goddess of Death. My future seem doom from the start.

"Such wonderful news. Shizu-chan, you and I should go make plans for the wedding."

"Hohohohoho, yes we must." Mrs. Kashiwagi replied.

I watched the two women walk away laughing in tow planning my demise. As much as I like Kashiwagi, I'm afraid of being hurt again. I'm afraid of being unloved. Of being unwanted. I'm terrified of Kashiwagi turning out like my real mother.

"Mayuyu?" Kashiwagi called out to me.

"...Let's break up." I replied sharply.

"Mayuyu!" Sae cried out.

Kashiwagi and I glared at Sae, forcing her to shut up and go away. Taking the hint, Sae had left the two of us to talk. Everyone else seem to mind their own business, enjoying the welcoming party. Kashiwagi, lead the both of us to my room for a private conversation. I'm guessing she wants to continue from where we left off undisturbed.

Taking a seat on my bed, Kashiwagi turned around and asked me.

"Mayuyu, what's wrong? Why this all of a sudden?"

"..."

Not knowing what to say, I was too scare to meet her eye and avoided her heavy gaze.

"Won't you at least tell me the reason?" Kashiwagi asked, pulling me down to the space next to her.

"...It's cause I don't like you." I lied.

"It doesn't matter, I still like you."

"You're a foolish girl then."

"Yep~ I'm a hopeless fool who's in love with a cute and cunning mouse."

"..."

"I won't force you into the marriage. I will wait for you no matter how long it takes. Until you say you love me."

"You will be waiting until the day you die then..."

"Even still, I love you."

"..."

The phrase "I love you", words even my own mother had never said to me. Words only mom, dad, Sae and everyone in the group has told me. But theirs "I love you" hold no real feelings behind it. Just friendly affection. Yet, it was the first time, Kashiwagi had said she love me. Behind her words, there were real feelings in it. She actually meant it. From her words, it feels like she would actually die for me. That's how powerful her "I love you" meant.

I'm embarrassed. Puzzled. Confused. I don't know how to respond to her and her feelings of love. Do I take a risk and tell her my feelings? Or, do I hang back and play it safe by not letting her in?

"Why don't we leave it at that?"

"...Kashiwagi, I—"

"How about this, if I haven't won your heart by the end of the year we can break up. I won't bother you after that."

"...Do you promise?" I asked.

"I promise. Pinky swear even. If I break my promise then I will swallow a thousand needles."

"Would you really?" I asked skeptically. There's no way she would swallow a thousand needle. A normal sane person wouldn't.

"Yep~"

"...You're crazy."

"Only for you~ I'm crazy for you. Only when it concerns you, Mayuyu~"

"It that so..."

"Yep~ Ah, is that a box of chocolates?" Kashiwagi asked suddenly.

"..Yea...Would you like some?" I offered.

"Hmmm~ Nope. Let me feed it to you."

"Eh?"

"Give it here. Let me spoil you for today. Afterall, I am your girlfriend~"

"I-I c-can eat it my self. I don't need your help." I stuttered embarrassedly.

"Mou~ Mayuyu, is being mean to me. All I want to do was spoil you~"

"Oi! I'm not a little kid."

"Say ahhhh~"

"Listen here Kashi—"

Before I could finished what I was saying, Kashiwagi force a few pieces of chocolates down my mouth. Out of reflex I had chewed and swallow the everything in fear of choking. Suddenly my entire body feels all warm and cozy. I feel a bit tipsy but I was feeling very happy.

All of my worries and fears seem to have disappeared. I feel so free. I didn't care about anything except for being next Yukirin. I was really happy she was with me. Just seeing her made everything better. Just being with her made my day.

I was no longer afraid of the world if Yukirin was here. I feel bold enough to confess but why is it, the look on Yukirin's face was a expression of worry and sadness...

* * *

I fed Mayuyu a few piece of chocolate to quiet her down. I was quite upset and disappointed even. I can read Mayuyu like a book. Her eyes never lies. A person's eye is the window of truths. Mayuyu's eyes tell me she have fallen in love with me but her words and body actions betray her real feelings.

Why don't you let me in Mayuyu? Why are you struggling all by yourself in this wide world? Isn't it lonesome to not trust in someone? Why do you hide in behind that mask of yours? Why don't you let me save you? You are screaming for help. Wanting to know the real you but you reject my help. I want to bring out the real you. A mousy lonely girl that you are. Seeking for love and comfort.

"...Yukirin..." Mayuyu whispered.

"..." Ehhhh!? I'm surprised. Mayuyu never called me by my nickname.

"...Yukirin~"

"Mayuyu?"

"Yukirin~"

"Mayuyu, what's wrong? Are you feeling ok?" I asked, reaching my hand forward and touching her forehead. Mayuyu's face was flushed but there doesn't seem to be any fever.

"Hehehehehe~ Yukirin's so pretty~"

"..." Kyaaa, Mayuyu is making me blush but I'm worry. Mayuyu is not acting like her normal cold self.

"Yukirin~ I love you~" Mayuyu said as she nuzzle her face on the crook of my neck.

"Eh? Mayuyu are you—"

Before I could finish I was cut off by a kiss. Mayuyu deepen the kiss and I was lost in a euphoria of pleasure. This kiss was too much for me. Mayuyu was too daring as she slip her tongue in it.

I can taste her and her love. It was intoxicating, like a sweet poison. I can't get enough! The chocolate from before was bittersweet and with a faint scent of alcohol...

_EHHHH!? _Why does Mayuyu taste like _alcohol!?_

Grasping for air, I pulled Mayuyu away to look at her.

"Guu~ Yukirin, I want to kiss you more~ *hic." Mayuyu pouted.

"Mayuyu, are you drunk?"

"*Hic...Nope~ *hic"

"You are—"

Before I could finish, Mayuyu pulled me in for another kiss. More needy than the last. Mou~ I'm going to get addicted to these types of kisses and it would be all Mayuyu's fault.

Trying to get control of my sense of self. I was losing the battle terrible. Mayuyu's kiss and her roaming hands was a biohazard. I keep losing myself to the pleasure, such is the curse of being a girl.

I have always wanted Mayuyu to do this to me but not like this. I wanted her to do this out of her free will. When she isn't _drunk!_ Mou~ How did you get like this in the first place my little mouse?

I'm sorry Mayuyu. Grabbing the nearest object I could reach, I clock down on Mayuyu's head. _HARD._

***PLUNK**

Mayuyu's body suddenly went limp along with her perverted actions and the object I used to hit her with fell into pieces. Ah...Mayuyu is going to kill me for breaking her Hastune Miku figure...

"Stupid Mayuyu..." I said, moving her body off of me. Placing her in a resting position on her bed, I stroke Mayuyu's cheek in a loving manner. She's really cute when asleep. I can stare at her forever.

After everything that happen I now know to never let Mayuyu drink any alcoholic drinks. She's such a light weight and transform into a perverted drunk in a blink of eye. But I wonder why she got drunk all of a sudden. I don't remember her being near any. Plus she's only a minor. Hmmmm...

***GRUMBLE**

Sigh. Guess I'm hungry now. Reaching for a piece of chocolate, I plop one in my mouth only for me to spit the piece right back out.

Ughhh...why does this taste like vodka? I still remember the taste of it when I had asked father for a sip during one of our past parties. Is that why Mayuyu was drunk? Mou~ It's all my fault. I fed her too many pieces. Vodka is known to get a person drunk especially to those who never drank before. But why on earth would Mayuyu have alcoholic chocolates to begin with I wonder.

***GRUMBLE**

***GRUMBLE**

Stupid stomach. I want to stay with Mayuyu a little longer. Getting up from the bed, I turned my attention back to Mayuyu.

"No matter what you choose. No matter how much you hide behind that mask of yours. Even if you wish for us to break up in order to protect yourself. I will still love you, now and forever." I told her even though Mayuyu wouldn't hear me.

Feeling a bit chilly, I looked down at myself only to blush. Mou~ I hadn't realize Mayuyu manage to unbutton not one but four buttons on my blouse during her little escapade. Exposing a good portion of my cleavage for her to see. Stupidi Mayuyu! Stupid ecchi Mayuyu! That hentai...

"Yuki..rin...I love you..." Mayuyu mumble in her sleep.

Awww, Mayuyu is sleeping talking. How cute.

"Sweet dreams my little mouse." I whispered into her ear. Placing a soft kiss on her lips I left the room quietly.

* * *

When I had woken up, the sun was starting to set for the day.

"Kashiwagi?" I called out.

No response.

For some reason, I can't remember what happen after Kashiwagi fed me the chocolates. My head has been pounding too ever since I woke up. Reaching towards my head I felt a bump of considerable size. When had I gotten this? It this the reason for my headache?

***CLICK**

***SWOOSH**

The door to my room open revealing a startled Kashiwagi with a glass of water.

"...Mayuyu...you're up. How are you feeling?" she asked me, handing me the glass of water.

"Like I was hit by a truck." I groaned, taking the glass from her.

"Guu...sorry about that. I must have hit you too hard." Kashiwagi replied sheepishly after I chug the water down.

"Eh?" I'm confuse.

"You were a tad drunk and I had to stop you."

"Ehhh? But I never drank any alcohol in my life."

"Right...Let's not concern yourself about that."

"...Kashiwagi."

"Yes, Mayuyu?"

"...What is my Hatsune Miku figure doing on the floor? Laying in pieces..." I asked coldly. It was the limited edition sakura version that Sae had given to me since the start of our fake relationship.

"Ah...you see I had to stop you from forcing yourself on me. I'm sorry, Mayuyu." Kashiwagi replied happily.

"...You don't seem so happy about it."

"Well...I was actually enjoying the moment until it became too mature for my liking. Who knew you were so passionate in bed, Mayuyu~ I look forward to our wedding night."

"Ehhhh!? Y-you're lying." I stammered.

"Mou~ I'm not. See, I'm missing a button here no thanks to you."

Kashiwagi leaned forward, exposing a good portion of her neckline for me to see.

"O-oi..d-don't get so close." I replied, turning my head away from her hide my embarrassment.

"Hoooo~ Are you embarrassed Mayuyu?"

I can feel Kashiwagi smirking at me...

"...I'm not."

"Really? Then let me see your face~"

"...No."

"Awwww, why not? I want to see my beloved mouse~"

"I-I'm not your mouse." I replied, glaring at her.

"Kyaaa~ You're so cute. Look at your embarrassed face." Kashiwagi cried out, hugging me.

"O-oi! Unhand me this instant!"

"No way! You're too cute. I love you, Mayuyu~"

"...You are stupid Kashiwagi for loving a person like me."

"Hmmm, why would I be stupid for loving you?"

"What's so great about me anyway?"

"Well~ For one thing, you're cute. But you are also smart. You're so innocent looking. A perfect angel."

"...Is that so." She's just like everyone else.

"Yep~ But that's not what made me fall in love with you."

"Huh?"

"I fell in love with the real you. A girl who was always lonely. A girl who was crying for help hiding behind a mask of lies. A girl who wants to be loved. A girl who was an unfortunate girl."

"..." M-my face is getting red from her words.

"The first time I met you, you had treated me not as Kashiwagi Yuki, the daughter of a yakuza but as a regular girl name Yuki. You fascinate me. The more I look at you the more I see how unfortunate you were."

"..."

"You are always laughing and smiling like a good girl everyone takes you to be but your eyes aren't doing the same. Your eyes aren't laughing or smiling. They look so hollow and empty. So lonely."

"..."

"The more I look at you. The more I get to know you. The harder I fell in love with you."

"..."

"So no matter what you say or do I will keep falling in love with you. More and more. My love for you will only continue to grow~"

"...You say some embarrassing things Kashiwagi."

"Hehe, that's because its true~ I love you, Mayuyu~"

"Stupid idiot, guess I'm stuck with you for the rest of the year." I mumble while hiding myself underneath my covers.

"Actually~ It's for life~ You said 'I love you, Yukirin' when you were drunk."

"_Ehhhhhhhhhh!?_" I cried out.

"Awww, don't be so shy Mayuyu~"

"T-that doesn't count!"

"Sorry~ But it does. Why don't you let me in Mayuyu?" Kashiwagi whispered softly, hugging me tighter.

"..." I can feel her warmth and smell her lite fragrance. Kashiwagi smells good. It was nice and intoxicating. Something I have gotten use to. Something I feel comfortable with.

"Mayuyu?"

"...I'm scare."

"What are your afraid of?"

"I'm scared you would turn out like my mom. My real mom. I'm scared you would betray me. Hurt me. That your love is unreal."

"But its not. I love you Mayuyu. My love for you is as real as you are. It's as fragile as you are and its as big as time itself. My love is endless. It knows no boundaries. Trust me."

"Can I really?"

"Yep~ If I ever betray you then I will eat a thousand needles. Girl Scout's honor."

"Since when were you a girl scout and why are you so intent on eating needles again."

"Hehehe, that's because I'm crazy about you Mayuyu. I really really love you~" Kashiwagi said as she kissed my cheek.

"Then...I love you too, Yukirin." I said, kissing her on the lips.

"Kyaaa~ Mayuyu is so cute! Say it again! Kiss me again."

"No."

"Mou~ You stingy mouse. Hmph. I don't like you anymore then." Kashi—Yuki pouted.

I knew she was lying but I got up and out of her embrace and headed towards the door.

"Ehhh? W-wait a second Mayuyu! I was lying about not liking you anymore. Please don't go. I love you~" Yuki cried out as she grab onto me from leaving.

Letting her words fall on deaf ears, I ended up bringing Yuki with me towards the door.

"Mayuyu?" Yuki asked worriedly.

Stepping towards the side as I opened my door, Yuki jumped up in surprised behind me as everyone from our group, my parents and Yuki's parents came tumbling down. I knew this was going happen. Everyone in my families are stupid idiots.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Sae sighed, standing off to the side.

"Hi there honey, Mayu-chan." Mr. Kashiwagi said.

"Ah, Bocchan. We were worried about you when Yuki-chan hadn't return to check up on you." Takamina said.

"**_GET OUT!_**" I yelled.

"But...Mayuyu, we were all worry about you when Yuki-chan said you felt under the weather." Dad said.

"GET OUT OR I'M GOING TO TELL MOM AND EVERYONE!" I deadpanned.

"Tell me what dear?" Mom asked.

"Nothing dear, everyone let go before Mayuyu gets even more mad." Dad sighs in defeat.

As I was about to close my door, my stupid dad had to yell out something really stupid.

"JUST REMEMBER MAYUYU, NO SEX UNTIL AFTER MARRIAGE!" he cried out.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, slamming my door shut.

"Hmmm, that was interesting. But how did you know?" Yuki asked me.

"The door been shaking a little."

"Ah is that so."

Taking Yuki by the hand, I drag her back into bed.

"Mayuyu?"

"I-I didn't want them to hear me say it." I replied, hiding myself underneath my covers again.

"Hear you say what?" Yuki asked curiously.

"That I love you. You should be the only person to hear it."

"Awww~ Mayuyu, you are so cute when you are shy."

"Be quiet you."

"Mou~"

"Do you want to head back to the party?"

"Hmmm, in a little while. I want to spend some alone time with you." Yuki said, as she lay down next to me.

"Ne, Yuki..." I asked, turning my body towards her.

"Hmmm?" Yuki hummed, as she embrace and pull me closer to her.

"I love you. Let's get marry in the future if you aren't tired of me." I asked her, my voice fill with confident.

"I would never get tired of you. I love you too much Mayuyu." Yuki smiled.

"Thank you for being by my side, Yuki."

"Thank you for letting me in and trusting me Mayuyu."

Closing the gap, I was about leaned in for a kiss until there was a knock on my door.

"Mayuyu, Yuki-chan. You guys better come out before all the food is gone." Sae called out from the other side.

"Coming." I called out, getting out of bed.

"Mou~" Yuki pouted.

"Let's go Yuki." I said, holding out my hands towards her.

Grabbing a hold of her and pulling Yuki up. I surprised her with a quick kiss on her lip. Then pushing her back down on my bed again.

"Mayuyu!"

"Heh, catch me if you can Yuki."

Running out of my room for dear life, I can feel Yuki's black aura. But I didn't care. I was really happy to care about anything. As long as I had Yuki by my side.

"MAYUYU! GET BACK **_HERE_** YOU SNEAKY MOUSE!" Yuki cried out.

* * *

**_The End._**


End file.
